


Сначала чашка чая: попытка номер три

by Christoph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: будить спящего квартирмейстера — не слишком мудрая мысль, особенно без веской причиныпереведено для WTF Bond 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Cup of Tea, Third Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137651) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



Грохот вырвал Кью из его сна. Он вдохнул аромат цитруса и лаванды, и на короткое мгновение его посетила ужасающая мысль, что его бабушка восстала из мёртвых. Это от неё он унаследовал любовь к Эрл Грею — помимо всего прочего.   
Он выпутался из одеял и приподнялся на локте — наиболее близкое к сидячему положение. Голубовато-серый свет струился сквозь пластины жалюзи, словно щупальца привычного лондонского тумана. Кью несколько мгновений пялился на лампу из матовой стали, прежде чем понял, что грохот, который он слышал, был определённо керамическим.  
Он принёс чашку с собой прошлым вечером? Это бы объяснило аромат чая. Но если он оставил чашку на тумбочке, как он мог свалить её? Он спал в центре кровати, как делал всегда, когда ночевал дома, а это в последнее время случалось довольно часто. Кью мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки те ночи, которые он провёл в квартире своего блудного бойфренда. Он полагал, что такова цена романа с агентом с двумя нолями.   
Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Будь он где-то ещё — то есть, в своём кабинете — даже намёка на шум было бы достаточно, чтобы он полностью проснулся. Здесь, в своей спальне, он был в абсолютной безопасности, неважно, что послужило источником шума, и его подсознание убедительно требовало снова ложиться.  
Не то чтобы он был небрежен в вопросах безопасности. Даже несмотря на уверенность в полной надёжности своего убежища, Кью должен был выяснить, в чём дело.   
Кроме того, запах бергамота вызвал у него желание выпить чашку чая.   
Так что Кью приподнялся, обводя комнату взглядом. Густые занавески, не вполне закрывающие окна. Икеевский шкаф в углу. Постер альбома Anarchy in the UK Sex Pistols в рамке — с автографом, разумеется — на стене у двери.  
Ничего, способного вызвать беспокойство. Никаких блуждающих чайников, разбившихся о стены. Никаких призраков бабушки с фарфоровыми чашками в руках.  
Может, запах был галлюцинацией? Продолжением слишком реалистичного сна?  
Кью уже собрался продолжить спать, когда услышал негромкое позвякивание фарфора о фарфор.   
Чересчур для галлюцинации.  
Он откинул одеяло, свесив ноги с кровати, и одной рукой потёр глаза, второй потянувшись за очками на тумбочке. Они были нужны ему только, чтобы смотреть вдаль, но носить их стало привычкой. Кроме того, если он окончательно проснётся, то стоит держать очки под рукой, иначе он рискует уйти из дома без них и весь день носить запасную пару, лежащую в ящике рабочего стола.   
Если ему нужно на работу. Кью даже не имел понятия, какой сегодня день недели. Их последняя операция длилась вечно.   
Кью водрузил очки на положенное место, отбросил волосы с лица и выпрямился. Все конечности от усталости были просто неподъёмными. Он был на грани переутомления, возможно, с самого момента повышения. Его прельстило обещание более высокой оплаты, но сейчас он бы дважды подумал, прежде чем согласиться. Деньги не имеют значения, если ты слишком устаёшь, чтобы найти им применение.  
Ворча про себя, Кью запнулся о кровать и...  
Остановился, обнаружив источник разбудившего его грохота. У двери в спальню пол был усыпан осколками того, что раньше было его любимой кружкой с символикой Black Mesa. Чай с молоком залил ковёр. А в самом центре этого хаоса был пушистый белый кролик, лапки подёргивались, а огромные глаза закатились в страхе.  
Только один человек мог обойти обычную сигнализацию на входной двери и окнах, пройти мимо датчиков движения в гостиной и успешно миновать сигнализаторы давления под половицами рядом с дверью в спальню, и это при том, что нога его не ступала в эту квартиру до сегодняшнего дня.   
Кью скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на кролика.  
— Ты не мог просто позвонить, как нормальный бойфренд, Джеймс?   
Кролику наконец удалось собрать в кучу все четыре лапы. Он сжался в комок, дрожа, и выглядел как... как злобный кролик. Кью прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться.   
— Мне следовало бы догадаться, что ты всё усложнишь, — Кью вздохнул и опустил руки, зарываясь пальцами в нити магии, изменившие физическое воплощение его любовника. Само существование этого кролика попирало все законы физики, известные обычным учёным. Но обычные учёные не видели полной картины. Преобразование материи и энергии было немыслимо, или даже совершенно исключено без должной подготовительной работы.   
В данном случае, Кью эту работу уже провёл, сетка магии окутывала его квартиру, проходя через обычные электрические провода. Ему пришлось установить керамические блокираторы, чтобы заклинание не распространилось на всё здание — и чтобы избежать нашествия кроликов — но превосходно защищённое жилище стоило всех потраченных усилий. Любой вор, взломщик или наёмный убийца, которому удалось бы обойти стандартную сигнализацию, был бы эффектно нейтрализован.  
Он просто не предполагал, что в ловушку попадёт его бойфренд.   
Распутывание заклинания довело сонную концентрацию Кью до предела. Он был крайне осторожным, дважды, а то и трижды перепроверяя свои действия. Последнее, чего он хотел — чтобы Джеймс вернулся в человеческий облик наполовину. Даже сама мысль об агенте с двумя нолями, являющемся наполовину кроликом, была слишком пугающей, чтобы на ней задержаться.   
Работа с заклинаниями приносила Кью почти такое же удовлетворение, как программирование. Он нажал enter, если можно так выразиться, и отвёл нити магии. Яркая вспышка тепла и света — избыток энергии от обратного превращения — и Джеймс был освобождён от своего пушистого наряда. Блудный агент, вернувшийся в свою человеческую форму, сидел на полу, в залитом чаем костюме и выглядел обеспокоенным даже больше, чем был во время той заварушки с Сильвой.   
Бонд моргнул и наморщил нос, затем прочистил горло и попытался напустить на себя невинный вид.   
— Я не хотел тебя разбудить, — он немного пришёл в себя и поднялся, одёргивая рукава. — Что...  
— Нет, — сказал Кью, прежде чем Джеймс придумал, как закончить предложение. Работа с магией истощила его силы, и он слегка дрожал. Он поднял руку и принялся загибать пальцы. — Во-первых, ты проник в мою квартиру. Во-вторых, магия вполне реальна. В-третьих, да, я умею. В-четвёртых, нет, я не буду тебя учить. В-пятых, ты должен мне новую кружку, — у Кью закончились пальцы, он на мгновение замешкался, а потом снова разогнул один из них и закончил. — И в шестых, я возвращаюсь в постель. А ты можешь присоединиться, после того, как уберёшь здесь.   
— Может, тебя проводить до кровати? Ты выглядишь вымотанным, — Джеймс шагнул вперёд, осторожно протянув руку к Кью с настороженным выражением лица. Он был слишком хорошим агентом, чтобы прямо показать свой страх, но он всё равно был заметен — определённо не то, что Кью хотел бы видеть.  
— Я не... — Кью замолчал прежде, чем ляпнуть что-то вроде «не обижу тебя». Это закончилось бы спором о их соответствующих способностях причинять боль. И честно говоря, магия Кью была грандиозной, но едва ли агрессивной по своей природе. Так что он просто кивнул и принял руку Джеймса. — Я не покидал свой кабинет, пока ты не оказался на территории Британии. Не спал несколько дней.   
— О Боже. Становишься совсем как я. Идём, малыш, — Джеймс мягко подтолкнул Кью к кровати, заботливый в своём стремлении помочь.   
— Я был в полной безопасности, ты же знаешь, — Кью поправил очки, и Джеймс тут же снял их с него. — Тебе совершенно не обязательно врываться в мою квартиру, чтобы проверить, как у меня дела.   
Джеймс жизнерадостно хрюкнул — звук, который Кью начинал распознавать как смешок — и повёл его к кровати.  
— Я знаю. Но я хотел тебя увидеть.  
— Ты мог бы позвонить, — проворчал Кью. Он откатился на середину и вытянулся по диагонали. — Сначала разденься, Джеймс. Кроличья шерсть.   
— Я пытаюсь... — Джеймс осёкся. — Подожди, откуда на моём костюме кроличья шерсть?   
— Наверное, набрал с ковра — который ты должен пропылесосить, — отозвался Кью, откатываясь на свою сторону кровати и глядя на Джеймса, который подозрительно уставился в ответ. — Ковёр, костюм. Избавься от костюма. Не желаю аллергенов в моей постели.   
— У тебя аллергия на... Бога ради, зачем ты превращаешь людей в то, на что у тебя аллергия? — голос Джеймса звучал обиженно, но он начал развязывать галстук, как просил Кью.   
Квартирмейстер фыркнул в подушку, оставив один глаз приоткрытым. Даже полное отсутствие сил не могло помешать ему наблюдать, как Джеймс раздевается.   
— У меня нет аллергии на собак. Я люблю собак. И если в мою постель заберётся собака, я не проснусь. А вот кролик... — он вздрогнул и залез под одеяло. — По крайней мере, чихание и зуд меня точно разбудят.   
Галстук приземлился на пол, и Джеймс принялся за пуговицы на рубашке. Он одевался методично, и так же медленно, спокойно обнажался.  
— Умно.  
— Разумеется, умно, — пробормотал Кью, лениво думая о том, как затащить Джеймса в постель, а не о сложностях заклинаний. — Я умный. А ты убийственно милый, ты знаешь?  
Джеймс улыбнулся, уголки рта и морщинки вокруг глаз смягчились.  
— Это лучше, чем быть мило убийственным. Мне удалось не покалечиться в этот раз. Ты доволен? — он закончил с рубашкой и приступил к расстёгиванию ремня.   
— Я знаю, что ты цел. Я следил за тобой по своим каналам, всё время, — недовольно ответил Кью. Если Джеймс просто снимет одежду и ляжет в постель, они оба смогут поспать — или найти повод не спать получше, чем болтовня.  
Между бровей Бонда на мгновение появилась складка, взвизгнула молния брюк.  
— Следил? А если ты мог меня видеть, то мог и вмешаться?   
— Это слишком сложно. Дистанционное видение — результат переплетения тонких материй. Если я попробую что-то сделать, то потрачу больше энергии, чем если вздумаю добежать до твоего местонахождения и обратно, — Кью бросил на Джеймса мрачный взгляд. — Ты ещё не закончил?   
— Терпение, квартирмейстер, — Джеймс словно тянул время, но каким-то образом его рубашка и костюм всё же оказались на полу. — Твои усилия вернуть мне нормальный вид... не слишком тебя утомили?   
Кью мягко промурчал что-то.  
— Создавать заклинания легче. Ты можешь распределить усилия. Использовать... инструменты.   
Джеймс наконец-то скинул туфли и потянул брюки вниз, кинув в общую кучу.   
— Инструменты. Ну разумеется. Ты ведь не имеешь в виду что-то вроде волшебной палочки? — он выгнул бровь.   
— Я убью тебя, — пообещал Кью, переворачиваясь на бок. — Я тебя застрелю, найму уборщиков, чтобы вычистили кровь, а потом использую магию и сотру им память.  
— А почему просто не убрать кровь магией? — приводящая Кью в бешенство ухмылка скользнула по губам Бонда, прежде чем он удосужился снять бельё и носки. Пижамы были не в его стиле.   
— Потому что физические изменения... — Кью осёкся и тряхнул головой, а потом оглянулся на Бонда через плечо. — Я не собираюсь учить тебя магии. Иди сюда и спи. И скажи спасибо, что я не стираю это из твоей памяти, по большей части из-за того, что не собираюсь каждую грёбаную ночь терпеть вторжение кролика, раз уж ты находишь проникновение со взломом романтичным.   
— Романтично не проникновение со взломом, а та часть, где я бужу тебя поцелуем, — Джеймс скользнул в постель позади Кью и потёрся носом о его затылок. — Признай это. Это же великолепно. Милая чашка чая, твой агент в твоей постели.   
— Та часть, в которой мы спим, — проворчал Кью, уютно устраиваясь в объятиях Джеймса. Он был занозой в заднице, абсолютно ужасен в плане подготовки отчётов и совершеннейшим ночным кошмаром, когда дело доходило до заполнения бланков заявок. А ещё к нему было чертовки приятно прикасаться, особенно вот так, обнимая всем телом. Почти так же обнадёживающе, как защитное заклинание. Почти...  
Кью нахмурился и даже открыл глаза, мысленно прокручивая всё, что слышал и видел во время бондовского недо-стриптиза. Кобура в этом не участвовала.  
— 007, — сказал Кью голосом квартирмейстера. — Где оружие?   
— О, — Джеймс даже перестал поглаживать его бедро. — Это... сложно.   
— Сложно, — Кью прикрыл глаза и спрятал вздох. — Что ж. Я забуду о сложностях, если ты забудешь о моей магии.  
Тихий вздох пощекотал его затылок.  
— Замётано.  
Кью подтянул одеяло повыше и накрыл ладонью руку Джеймса, прижимая её к своей груди.  
— Это одноразовая сделка, Джеймс. Не смей выбрасывать моё оружие, когда у тебя заканчиваются патроны. Иначе я превращу тебя в кролика и сдам в начальную школу в качестве классного питомца.   
Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, видимо, собираясь возразить, но передумал, прошептав.  
— Приму к сведению, — он прижался к Кью плотнее. — Будем спать? Или...  
Где-то на полпути между мозгом и губами Кью «да» трансформировалось в сонное.  
— Три часа сна. А потом можем или.   
— Я заведу будильник, — низкий голос Джеймса звучал прямо над ухом Кью.  
Несмотря на усталость и возбуждение, Кью улыбнулся.   
— Добро пожаловать домой, Джеймс.   
— Спасибо, любовь моя. Сладких снов, — Бонд поцеловал Кью за ухом и добавил. — И спасибо, что не оставил меня кроликом.   
— Не хочу, чтобы у меня была на тебя аллергия. Ты мне нравишься. Иногда я тебя даже люблю, когда ты перестаёшь быть долбаной жопоболью.   
— Ну... — ладонь Джеймса прижалась к груди Кью. — Я постараюсь быть меньшей... болью. Это всё потому, что я люблю тебя, и мне хотелось бы заниматься с тобой любовью без лап.   
К счастью, Кью лежал спиной к Бонду и мог спрятать свою глупую улыбку.   
— Сделай это, 007. Сделай.


End file.
